


The Royals

by 1RoseByAnyOtherName



Series: The Killer Chronicles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, HBIC Alix Kubdel, HBIC Chloe Bourgeois, HBIC Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, HBIC Nathaniel Kurtzberg, I’ll tag More Later, They rule the school, defeating more bullies, hbic au, pre-lila, the royals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/1RoseByAnyOtherName
Summary: After the Aces came the Royals.Marinette. The Black Queen.Chloé. The Yellow Queen.Nathaniel. The Blue King.Alix. The Red Queen.This is the story of how the Royals came to be.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Chloé Bourgeois, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Chloé Bourgeois, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Chloé Bourgeois
Series: The Killer Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195952
Kudos: 27





	The Royals

Three years. The Aces had roamed the halls for three years, defeating bullies. 

The Aces had grown until they were the most powerful people in the elementary section, and then some more. 

They had no reason to reintroduce themselves, for everyone already knew them. 

The Destroyers were a thing of the past, and one that nobody ever mentioned. 

Smack. 

The sound of flesh slapping flesh rang in the air, and Nathaniel Kurtzberg cocked his head to the side. As quick as a fox, and as quiet as a mouse, he crept along, opening up his camera app. Swiping, he got to the video setting. 

Video. On. 

Microphone. On.

Bully. Present. 

The Aces. Closing in fast. 

He knew that wherever his fellow Aces were, they had their phones at the ready. 

Like him. 

At the start of grade 6, the Aces had offered a deal to all the bullies. 

Stop bullying, and we will rehabilitate you into the social ladder. 

Continue bullying, and your parents will get new jobs in America. 

It was easy, really. 

Now there was just one bully left. 

Marcus Sanberg. 

Nathaniel entered the locker room, keeping out of sight. All four Aces had told the school board cameras were needed, but nothing had happened. 

Nathaniel had even offered to get state-of-the-art ones for free from his grandfather. 

But no. 

All four Aces swooped in at the same time, surrounding Marcus. Alix pulled the beat up student out of the way, crouching next to him. 

“Sanberg.” Marinette’s voice was cold, as cold as it could get. “We told you to stop. Now, we’ll make you stop.” 

The Aces had never resorted to violence, instead choosing to make people disappear. Sure, Marinette’s mafia family could have helped with that, but the Aces preferred to do it all by themselves. 

Marcus Sanberg would be gone by tomorrow. 

Nino Lahiffe stepped in, taking the crying boy out of Alix’s arms. They would go to the nurse’s office first, then the principal. 

Amara Westing was the best principal ever. She had accepted the Aces without a fight, and hated bullies as much as the Aces. Her 15 year old daughter had committed suicide after her bullies told her she was worthless. 

Marcus was quivering after three minutes, nodding to what Marinette and Chloé said. 

Marcus Sanberg disappeared that day. 

Finally satisfied that all the bullies were gone, the Aces stepped down. 

Three years of ruling. 

The Aces made way for a new group.

The Royals. 

  
  


Marinette. The Black Queen.

Chloé. The Yellow Queen. 

Nathaniel. The Blue King. 

Alix. The Red Queen. 

  
  


They were no longer the Aces. No, they were the Royals now.

And they would rule the school. 


End file.
